


Born On The Wind

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [3]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Closeted Character, Embedded Video, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Out of reach of human eye.





	Born On The Wind




End file.
